A Magical Trip
by sydrian fan
Summary: Sydney Sage works for a community with magical powers that go on top secret missions, but what happens when she gets sent to court on a mission to keep an eye on Jill Mastrano Dragomir. While she is there she meets a mysterious boy with deep green eyes. (Its better than it sounds).
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlines Fan fiction**

Synopsis

Sydney Sage works for a community with magical powers that go on top secret missions, but what happens when she is sent to the royal moroi court and meets a mysterious boy with deep green eyes. (It's better than it sounds).

Most people would be scared when being driven to a huge building surrounded by vampires, oh yeah I always forget about introductions alright I'll start at the beginning…

My name is Sydney Sage, daughter of Jared Sage the alchemist. I was home-schooled for most of my life and had been taught all the skills I needed to become an alchemist and I had a brilliant education however; when I was 17 my father let me attend a proper school called Amberwood prep to help me gain some social skills. It was at Amberwood where I met my close friend Trey. However, one month after starting Amberwood I was in my room doing homework when my head suddenly fell back, I screamed and fire came from my hands just as my father walked in. He was horrified and claimed that I was a witch and "evil" he kicked me out of the house. With nowhere else to go I went to Spencer's (the coffee place where Trey works) and confided in him, I thought that he would be creeped out but instead he introduced me to his friend Tyler who was tall, well built with jet black hair and ice blue eyes and was quite good looking though not my type however, he also seemed to have supernatural powers.

Tyler told me about people like me, who are in a community who when they reach the age of about 17-18 they specialise in a power which is fire, telepathy, strength and invisibility. He told brought me to the town he grew up in where everyone one there had specialised in a power, it was the smallest town I had ever been to but everyone there was really nice and I made some really amazing friends Sapphire, Lily, Josh, Stefan and Tyler were my closest friends and had taught me how to sustain my power and use it wisely because once you specialise in these powers your senses become stronger and as a person you become more agile. This is why some people who specialise in their power will use them to steal possessions and take advantage of them. We are taught to fight against these people so when we go on missions to retrieve stolen goods, we don't get killed. I have been training for 2 years, I went on my first mission after my first year of training and ever since then I have successfully been on 3 missions to retrieve stolen goods. However, when I got told that my next mission would be protecting the moroi princess Jill Mastrano Dragomir you can imagine my shock, which is how I ended up in a black car on my way the moroi court.

"You alright? You look a little pale" my friend Lily snapped me out of my thoughts. Lily had long dark brown hair, flawless skin and brown eyes. I was in the car with her and Tyler there were about 3 cars each carrying 2 people in the front and 3 in the back, and considering the size of court it didn't really surprise me.

"I'm fine" I replied, although I was a little nervous even though in the past 2 years I had become a lot more comfortable with the supernatural I was still a little nervous around vampires considering I had been taught to despise them all my life, but I knew I'd be fine with my friends with me.

"Are you sure, because you can share a room with me if you feel a little nervous-"Lily got cut off as the car jolted to a halt, and there it was we were at court and it was huge. I took 3 steps towards it but came to a sudden halt when I saw two people standing in front of me with golden lilies on their cheek. Alchemists. Oh boy, this was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi I didn't really do an introduction for the previous chapter so I will do it for chapter 2 (better late than never). This is my first ever fanfiction I am completely new to all this so I hope the story is ok, I live in England and as you've probably guessed I love vampire academy and bloodlines series they are my favourite books ever and I can't wait for the vampire academy movie. Please read and review I love any constructive criticism, and I do apologise if my punctuation is terrible, because I am hopeless at punctuation but I'll try my best. I hope you like this story, I will update as much as I can.

Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and bloodlines.

I instantly recognised the two alchemists, Donna Stanton and Ian I remember my father introducing me to them just before he sent me to public school. Donna scrutinised my clothing, admittedly my style had changed after I'd got kicked out. I'd stayed with Sapphire, who had helped me buy some new clothing because my father barely gave me any time to pack before he chucked me out. When I had first met Donna and Ian I had been wearing a white blouse and Khakis however now I was currently wearing blue skinny jeans, a red tank top and a pair of grey sneakers which is not the way alchemists dress fortunately for me I had escaped their clutches before they put that lily on my cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Sage" Stanton said.

"You've certainly _changed _since the last time I saw you" before I had any time to reply two more cars pulled up and I saw Josh and Stefan walk out. A few other people from the community who I recognised walked up to us; and some of the older, more experienced people came to talk to the alchemists.

"Come on, let's go find our room" Stefan said jerking me out of my thoughts. Although, court was big there were a lot of royals staying here at the moment therefore, we had to share rooms. I was sharing a room with Stefan and Tyler while Josh was rooming with Lily and Sapphire.

"Ignore them" Stefan said.

"They're not worth your time, all they see is that your 'evil' because you can do magic there is so much more to you than shooting fire" Tyler jumped in, they had always been so kind and accepting of me. Ever since we'd met Tyler had looked at me like a little sister, so was a bit protective especially when it came to boys. I had dated one guy in the community for a couple of months, he was called Adam and he was nice but we were more like best friends than a couple.

"So what's on the agenda tonight" I said trying to forget the way the alchemists had looked at me.

"Well we dump our bags in our room; we've got training for about an hour after that and then we've got some sort of royal party to be going to where we can see all the young royals, including the princess" Stefan replied. We had been told before we came here that students from Saint Vladimir's Academy will be coming to Court, Sapphire found out that the students were throwing a party and she managed to get our group of friends in. Sapphire had light brown hair that came up to her shoulders, very high cheekbones, an amazing figure and light green eyes she was the kind of girl who could talk herself in and out of anything.

Stefan was her brother, which was easy to tell, he had the same light brown hair although, he used a lot of gel he still managed to look cool and had the same light green eyes as his sister.

"Sounds good" I replied. We reached our room and I went to get changed in the bathroom while the two boys got changed in the bedroom. Once I'd changed into my grey joggers and a black tank top I came out of the bathroom, put my trainers and a red hoodie on and followed Stefan and Tyler to our training room where my other friends and our instructor were waiting. Not everyone had arrived yet so I gave Lily and Sapphire a hug and began talking.

"So do you think there'll be any cute boys at the party tonight?" Sapphire said.

"Sapphire we're supposed to be here on business, we can't be caught fooling around with anyone" I replied.

"Well then, better not get caught" Sapphire said.

"Even if there are any cute boys, I am so done with relationships" Lily said as if she didn't care.

"Oh come on Lily so you've had a couple of bad relationships, not all boys are assholes" I said; trying to comfort her, Lily hadn't had much look with boys up to now.

"Yeah well all the boys at this party are going to be royals, and you know what they're like" Lily replied.

"Afternoon ladies" Josh sauntered up to us in his usual manner. Josh was one of the biggest flirts ever, he had floppy black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes; but underneath all of his bravado he was quite sensitive. His brother had died in a car crash when Josh was 15, and I'm sure there isn't a day that goes by when he doesn't think about him.

"If you have all quite finished gossiping, I would like to begin training before Christmas" our instructor Anna snapped me out of my thoughts. Anna was our trainer, she was tall, skinny and always had her light blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she was strict but fair and I liked her.

"Now, shall we begin?" Anna enquired, as low grumble went through the crowd.

After a gruelling hour of training me, Josh, Stefan, Tyler, Lily and Sapphire all went to get something to eat. After walking around court for a while we found a cute little café which did some amazing food however, it was full of royal moroi none of which we knew. As I looked around I did however recognise one, Rose Hathaway. I had met her in Russia whilst on a mission and we'd got along quite well, but I also helped her escape when she had been accused of murdering the queen. I'd partly done it out of the goodness of my heart, and partly because her gangster father Abe had offered me a large sum of money if I did. But I got captured and taken back to court, and had to stay in the same area with the alchemists fortunately my friends had come and rescued me.

As our group of friends went to find a table I could feel everyone's eyes on us, most of the guys were drooling over Sapphire and Lily whereas, girls kept flicking their hair and sticking their chests out when Josh, Stefan and Tyler walked by. When we sat down I was finally able to get a good look around, and I saw a guy with messy brown hair and emerald eyes watching me, but as soon as I looked at him he looked away.

"What you gonna wear tonight Syd?" Sapphire enquired.

"Oh nothing special" I replied. Which was true; I'd been to some parties in the community which were actually quite fun but I was not looking forward to this particular party, considering moroi parties had a reputation for being a bit wild. So my outfit tonight was going to be a simple brown dress that came just above my knees.

"Don't tell me you are going to be wearing that ugly brown dress" Sapphire said in mock disgust.

"What's wrong with that dress?" I asked.

"What's right with it" she scoffed.

"Why don't you wear that sexy black dress you bought last week" Lily asked in her best innocent voice. The black dress she was referring to was one I had bought when out shopping with Sapphire last week; it was black with long sleeves, extremely tight and came up to about mid-thigh.

"That is a brilliant idea" Sapphire declared.

"I can't wear that-"

"You're wearing it and I am not taking no for an answer" Sapphire said.

I looked over at the boy with the emerald eyes again, and he seemed to be talking to a tall girl with light blond hair and jade green eyes.

I turned back to Sapphire and said "fine" just as the waitress came over to our table.

"Are you ready to order?"

A/N: So that was the second chapter, I've made this one a bit longer than the first one because the first one was just really short so I will try to make the chapter longer. Anyway read and review I always love reading your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys, thank you all so much for reviewing its nice to know people read this story. Anyway here it is, Sydney and Adrian finally meet and trust me the next few chapters are more exciting and get a bit more action packed anyway enjoy.

Richelle Mead owns vampire academy and bloodlines.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, ever since meeting my friends I had become a lot less self-conscious even so the nerves were still there and wearing a very tight if slightly revealing black dress was not helping.

"You look amazing" Sapphire declared.

"I feel ridiculous" I replied.

"Enough you look hot, you will definitely catch the attention of some boys tonight" Sapphire said in her usual eager and excited voice she used whenever she talked about guys.

"Yes but they're moroi or dhampirs" I said.

"Yes, and you're a girl who goes on missions to stop people from taking advantage of their powers, can kick some serious ass in a fight and can shoot fire from her hands" Sapphire retorted.

"You're point being" I said. Sapphire almost always had some witty comeback to anything anyone said, it was one of the many things that made me envious of her.

"Listen" Lily who had finished getting ready, decided to join in the conversation.

"The way I see it is love is love no matter who you are, or what you are for that matter you don't choose who you fall in love with. You can love who you want to love and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, now put these boots on and lets go" Lily was one of the wisest people I had ever met. So I had no choice but to take the boots from her pull them on grab my jacket and phone and head down to meet the guys.

As I walked down with Lily and Sapphire I noticed some of the moroi guys checking us out, this made me slightly self-conscious so I lowered my head as to avoid their gaze. I suddenly felt Sapphire take my hand and squeeze it, giving me some encouragement. Sapphire was dressed in her trademark black miniskirt, and a blue lace top along with three inch navy heels which I had no idea how she could walk in she also wore her hair up in a high ponytail which complemented her flawless skin. Lily wore a dark purple dress with short sleeves that came in tight at the waist and flared out coming just above her knees; she wore her hair loose and wore winged out heavy black eyeliner.

We met up with Tyler, Stefan and Josh all looked equally cool in dark coloured button up shirts, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Just when I thought you girls couldn't get any hotter" Josh said; as his gaze drifted across all of us.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know why we hang out with you" Sapphire huffed. We all walked across court for about ten minutes to get to the party, some people gave us some strange looks probably because we were neither moroi or dhampirs but yet we were about to step into a room where we would be surrounded by them.

I have to say, walking into a room full of vampires can make you feel a little uncomfortable. However, it wasn't as bad as bad as I expected although the room was huge with a bar on one side with different moroi doing shots, some on the dance floor while the rest were making out in a dark corner of the room. Sapphire did a quick scan of the room and smiled.

"I'm gonna go talk to some guys over there, I have a feeling they might like me" Sapphire said. Sapphire's power was telepathy, which meant that she could read people's minds this was how she probably knew that the guys at the bar liked her.

"You're outrageous" I said. But she just smiled and wandered off. I scanned the room for any obvious danger, but there seemed to be none I was just about to go and buys a drink with Josh and Tyler while Lily and Stefan went to dance when I heard someone call my name.

"Sydney!"

I spun around to see none other than Rose Hathaway beckoning me towards her; I looked back at Josh and Tyler.

"Go, we'll get the drinks in and meet you at the bar in a few minutes." Tyler said.

As I walked up to Rose I noticed she was with a group of people, e few of whom I recognised one was Dimitri Belikov Rose's 6'7 boyfriend, who was insanely good looking and who had a thick Russian accent. The others were the green eyed boy who I'd seen earlier now and the blond girl who he'd been talking to who I now recognised as Lissa Dragomir the moroi queen and her boyfriend Christian Ozera and of course the moroi princess Jill Mastrano. The other two people were a boy with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes; the other was a girl with dark auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Sydney, this is Eddie, Jill, Angeline and Adrian" Rose's voice wavered a little, as she said the last name.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said.

"It's lovely to meet you, how long will you be staying at court for?" Lissa asked.

"About 1 month" I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, but for some reason I couldn't upload all of chapter 3 onto so here is how chapter 3 should've ended, also do you think I should write the next chapter in Adrian's point of view? Read, review and let me know.

Richelle Mead owns Blood lines and Vampire Academy

"That's so cool, we're staying here for a little longer because we're going to be meeting Sonya Karp who's going to help us investigate some uses of spirit" I'd been told by Sapphire about Jill's habit of rambling.

"That's one hell of a dress" I turned to see the green eyed boy, Adrian staring at me with a mysterious glint in his eyes; there was something about him that fascinated me.

"Thanks, I'd like to say I picked it out at random but my friends forced me to wear it" I said.

"I can see why" he said, in a flirtatious voice.

"So sorry to interrupt this conversation, but there will be plenty of time for introductions at the meet and greet we have scheduled for tomorrow" Josh had just sauntered up to us, and also reminded me of how we would be having a proper meeting tomorrow with the queen.

"May I have this dance Sydney" Josh said holding out his hand.

"If I must, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I took Josh's hand and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Are you sure we should be dancing, I mean the whole point of coming to this party tonight was so that we could blend in but also keep watch we can't be getting to distracted" I said.

"Relax, Lily and Stefan are keeping watch and Tyler and Sapphire are at the bar, let's just have a little fun" Josh pleaded as he handed me a drink. I reluctantly agreed, letting him drag me to the dance floor. It felt nice to let go once in a while and enjoy myself, Josh and I continued dancing for a while and joking around with each other. I thought for a moment what it might be like for normal people to be able to do this all the time and not have a care in the world. A sudden screeching jerked me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to a guardian standing at the entrance yelling out orders; that was when I realised the fire alarm was ringing. I looked beyond the entrance, but all I could see were a pair of red eyes coming this way and that was when I realised we weren't alone. There were strigoi in the building, and they were heading this way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi just thought I should give a quick heads up, I have exams this week at school so I will be doing loads of revising therefore, I won't be able to update until next weekend because I am going to be super busy. So that is why I won't be updating until next weekend after this chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it's pretty action packed and once again thank you for all your lovely reviews I love reading them and love hearing any kind of constructive criticism anyway enjoy.

The sudden calm atmosphere in the room descended into utter chaos, as strigoi marched into the room hungry for blood. Guardians immediately jumped into action, and I saw Rose from across the room hurriedly guiding Lissa away from the scene and to safety wherever that was.

"Sydney!" I heard a voice scream from across the room and I saw Josh, stake in hand already in battle mode. Although, I hadn't been training for as long as they had I knew how to fight and had fought in missions I had been on the past I knew what I had to do. Without hesitation I darted over to Josh and grabbed the stake from his hand which he had gotten from Lily's bag (she always carried weapons in her bag just in case, wherever we went which I now found to be highly useful). Josh grabbed another stake from Lily's bag and we both jumped into action.

I didn't know how many strigoi there were, but there seemed to be a fair amount. I went after one who was attacking a guardian and instantly slayed it from behind, the rush and adrenaline of the battle suddenly kicked in and I turned around to see a strigoi snarling at me, fangs on show. I went in full force and delivered a fast kick to its side which made it stumble a little this gave me just enough time to pin it down, the strigoi struggled against me and rolled me over. We continued to fight like this for a while both of us struggling against each other I had no idea these things were so fast, it suddenly made a move to grab my arm but I saw it coming and dodged it. The strigoi then came at me with open arms ready to grab at my neck, bad move I ducked out of the way and grabbed him from behind pinning him to the floor rolling him over, and quick as a flash I thrust my stake into his heart.

His body went limp under me, I stared at it for a minute the piece of metal sticking out of his chest he still had his eyes wide open and his face conveyed a mixture of shock and confusion. The noises around me grew distant and I drew his lids down over his eyes, he now lay there dead. I felt a strange mixture of emotions, feelings of accomplishment, bewilderment, guilt all building up inside me I didn't know which was the strongest. A sudden scream distracted me from my thoughts; I looked across the room to see a strigoi pinning down the beautiful green eyed boy, Adrian I had met earlier I could see blood coming from Adrian's head and he was struggling against the strigoi's hold.

Immediately I flew across the room just as I saw the strigoi's hands move to Adrian's neck, I had no stake to fight with so I did the second best thing. I closed my eyes and felt for the power inside me, I felt it course through my body, rush along my veins taking me over the edge into a peaceful bliss. As I threw my hands forward and let go releasing large amounts of fire in the direction of the strigoi, he screamed in shock. Throwing his head back I watched as he burned up right in front of me and fell to the floor in a heap, only when I was sure he was dead did I let the power go and rushed over to Adrian's side, he looked at me his face conveying a mixture of emotions gratitude, confusion, shock all at the same time which gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"How the hell did you do that?" his asked his voice was thick and croaky.

"I'll tell you later, first we need to get you looked at" I stated gesturing towards his head. I helped him scramble to his feet and led him out of the room, which thankfully the guardians seemed to have under control seeing as there were now only a couple of strigoi left to kill. I walked out of the room and was relieved to be met by Stefan in the hallway; he strolled up to me casually not at all looking worried considering that a bunch of evil blood sucking vampires had just broken into court and tried to kill everyone.

"What on earth happened" I asked utterly bewildered by the sudden strigoi attack.

"I spoke to some of the guardians, they think that the strigoi followed Lissa to court and they got humans to help them break in Sapphire found a couple of the humans and knocked them, out the guardians managed to find the others and arrested them the situation seems to be under control you alright?" he said looking at me suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine" I told him.

"You're bleeding" Adrian said gesturing to my arm.

"I'll be fine, I have a first aid kit in my room" I told him.

"Adrian" I looked over to see Jill running up to Adrian and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're ok" she said her voice filled with relief.

"Relax jailbait, I'm fine all thanks to…Sage was it?" he asked.

"Sydney Sage and you're welcome" I said as a doctor suddenly strolled up to us.

"Mr Ivashkov, I think we should get you to the hospital and have you checked for injuries and get you head seen to, you to miss" she said glancing at me, the woman was pretty, with dark skin and brow hair pulled back into a bun and kind brown eyes she wore a typical doctors uniform.

"She'll be fine, we have a first aid kit in our room I'll help her get cleaned up" Stefan said giving me that look that said, that he was going to help and me objecting wasn't an option.

"So I'll pick you up at around 11 a.m. and we'll go for coffee" I looked over at Adrian who looking at me with a cool expression.

"What on earth are you talking about, buying me coffee I barely know you" I said, utterly bewildered by his comment.

"Look at it as a thank you for saving my life, plus it will give us time to get to know each other" before I could say anything else the doctor whisked him away to the hospital to get seen to. So I guess i was going to get coffee with Adrian Ivashkov, now there's a sentence I never thought I say.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, I know I haven't updated in a while but this week has been really hectic, I've had a couple of exams which I needed to study for and I was a bit ill on Tuesday so I haven't been able to update. But next week I break up for a one week holiday so I should be able to update quite a bit then. Anyway I hope you all had a better week than I did, and thank you all so much for your support I always love reading your comments so read and review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Richelle Mead owns bloodlines and vampire academy.

"Ok, the red one definitely looks better on you" Sapphire declared as she looked at the top clearly pleased with her decision. If you're wondering what's going on I'll bring you up to speed. Me, Sapphire, Lily and Tyler are all cramped into one room while Lily and Sapphire pick out clothes for me to try on and Tyler is lying on the bed looking utterly bored.

"Here put these on" Sapphire said, handing me a black pair of shorts to go with the dark blue strappy top as I went to change in the bathroom for my date with Adrian Ivashkov.

"You look amazing" Lily declared as I walked out.

"Hey, are you sure you want to do this?" Tyler asked.

"Of course, why?" I asked.

"Well you know Adrian Ivashkov he's kind of wild you know, drinks a lot, smokes, always out partying plus I'm pretty sure this isn't his first date" Tyler said.

Of course I was aware of Adrian Ivashkovs reputation, it was publically known but there was something about him that enchanted me. When I was helping Rose escape she had told me how he was a spirit user, and how the darkness could be overwhelming. Also when she had broken up from him it must've been pretty hard on him as well, but it was more than that it was like no-one believed in him they just thought he was destined to live his life as a drunken party boy but he was more than that. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, as Sapphire rushed get the door I put my sneakers on.

"Oh Sydney, there's someone here to see you" Sapphire walked in beaming, as Adrian walked in behind her. It was safe to say that he was extremely good looking he wore a dark green button up shirt that matched the colour of his eyes, blue jeans and had his hair styled in a messy way that still looked really cool.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Hey, you take care of her and no funny business".

"Tyler!" I said feeling the heat instantly rush to my cheeks, but Adrian just laughed and said.

"Relax, she'll be fine" I joined him as we both walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"There's this cute little café on the other side of court, I thought it'd be nice you do like coffee right?" he asked.

"I can barely live without the stuff" I replied, he seemed to sigh in relief and I was touched at his concern; looks like I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Once we reached the café Adrian and I went to find our table and place our orders.

"You look lovely" Adrian said, I was shocked by his sudden remark and the way he was looking at me so earnestly it made my heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks, you look good too" I replied.

"Really, only good I've seen some girls practically faint as I walk by" he said in a mocked hurt tone, I giggled.

"Are you sure, it was your good looks or just your incredibly strong overpriced cologne" I asked, he actually laughed out loud at this although he did smell amazing.

"Wow beautiful and witty, never thought I'd meet someone like you" he said.

"I bet you use that line on all the girls you meet" I replied.

"Nope, just you" he said which immediately made me blush.

"So what you doing here at court, I know you're from some sort of community but what are you really doing here?" he asked.

"I'm visiting court to keep an eye on the princess Jill, the one you're bonded to" I replied casually.

"How the hell do you know that?" he looked at me in shock.

"I can't reveal all my secrets just yet" I said, and he smiled the truth was that we actually had a couple of agents who were working at Saint Vladimir's, and they found out which is also how we knew that Jill was going to be at court.

"Well if you can't tell me about that, can you at least tell me how you did that crazy fire thing that saved my life?" he asked.

"At the community each of us is born with a supernatural powers which we don't specialise in until we're about 17 or 18, however I was training to become an alchemist when I specialised so my father kicked me out, that was when I met Tyler and he took me to a town where everyone like me lives anyway long story short I now have some really great friends, get to go on missions and can shoot fire from my bare hands." I had a feeling I'd babbled a little too much but Adrian just looked interested.

"Now that is cool and pretty hot" he said which made me blush again for about the fifth time today.

"So what are you doing here, at court?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject, and hoping he hadn't noticed the sudden blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'm staying here at court with Jill, Eddie and Angeline I'm pretty sure you met them briefly anyway we're all here with the queen and her guardians and we're meeting a woman called Sonya Karp who's going to help us investigate the uses of spirit while we're here-"but he was suddenly cut off mid-sentence when a voice from across the room screamed.

"Adrian!"

I turned to see Rose Hathaway standing on the other side of the room, hands on hips and a scowl on her face.

A/N: So what did you think, I hope you like the dialogue between Adrian and Sydney and the next chapter will be in Adrian's point of view hope you're looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi so I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been pretty busy a school, anyway broke up for half term yesterday so I get a week off so I will be able to update pretty regularly and I'm hoping to finish this fanfic pretty soon. So there will be 2-3 more chapters and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you've enjoyed it. I have just started writing another fanfic called Sydney the Vampire Slayer, so go check it out anyway I'm rambling now so read, review and enjoy.

Richelle Mead owns bloodlines and vampire academy

Rose stalked over to us, I looked over to Adrian to see the pained and confused expression on his face.

"Adrian, what the hell is wrong with you Sonya Karp arrived an hour ago and we've all been waiting for you to turn up so we could meet her together!" Rose practically screamed as people turned to look our way.

"What I thought that was tomorrow" he said looking a little confused.

"Well it was today, and as usual you're late so come on you can explain to Sonya why you didn't turn up on time" Rose scowled at him.

"Oh ummm…" Adrian said looking over at me with a slightly worried look on his face, at which point Rose looked over at me and her eyes widened a little.

"Sydney what the hell are you doing here… with Adrian?" She asked looking confused.

"Oh we were just having lunch" I replied, looking over at Adrian for help.

"Yeah Sydney kind of saved my life when there was a strigoi attack so I thought I should repay her by taking her out on a lunch date" at the word date I immediately looked down feeling a little flustered. Why on earth was Adrian Ivashkov, a vampire having this kind of effect on me seriously.

"Oh I had no idea, sorry but do you mind if I steal Adrian he is really late for a meeting and… wait how did you save Adrian's life?" she said looking a little surprised. To which I clicked my fingers and a small flame came from my hand, both Adrian and Rose's eyes widened a little at the sight of a human performing magic, that is when I looked around and saw that most of the café was in shock too. I probably shouldn't have done that in front of a slightly crowded café. I let the flame burn out and decided to leave before I got myself into serious trouble; this really wasn't like the way I'd expected this date to go.

"Listen it's been really nice meeting you Adrian but I'm gonna take off you clearly have some business to attend to so I'll see you round" I said, still a little embarrassed by what I'd just done.

"Hey wait don't go, listen come with us you could meet Sonya I'm sure she'd be interested to meet you" he said, sounding a little panicked was it just me or did he not want me to leave god this was confusing.

"Ummm sure why not it'll be interesting to meet other spirit users" I said trying to sound calm. Rose looked between us baffled as to why we were together but I just felt embarrassed that I'd managed to draw so much attention to myself I just wanted this to be a quiet date but sadly it looked like that really wasn't going to happen.

I followed Adrian and Rose around court to a room where we would be meeting Sonya, I saw a few guys smile at me in a very flirtatious way which immediately made me blush normally it was Sapphire who they all looked at considering she was absolutely stunning. I suddenly felt a warm tingly feeling on my hand and looked over to see Adrian holding it, for a moment I was completely shocked but then he looked over at me and smiled and I managed to smile back without blushing, result!

We went into one of the biggest rooms I have ever seen, it had beautifully painted while walls with a nice pattern on them and glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. In front of us stood a pale beautiful woman with stunning red hair who gave us a very full smile showing her fangs.

"Rose, how lovely to see you again and Adrian you all look very well and you are?" she asked.

"Sydney" I replied, rolling my shoulders back and standing up straight.

"Sydney how nice to meet you, are you here with Adrian?" she asked looking at our joined hands; I looked up to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill and Dimitri who all seemed to be staring at me and Adrian with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we just came from lunch which Adrian's paying for" I said, as there was a small rumble of laughter that went through the room and I looked up at Adrian smiling mischievously to which he just looked back at me grinning.

"So I hear you've come to court to investigate the uses of spirit" I said.

"Yes we're going to be doing some investigation on the uses of spirit and the effects it has on people" she replied.

"Oh cool, well if you ever need anything just call me" I said, vampires aren't actually as bad as the alchemists make them out to be.

"Thank you, we just need to talk over a few things with Adrian then he's all yours" she said flashing me a wide grin.

I made myself comfortable in one of the large lounge chairs, I waited for about 10 minutes and they seemed to be done.

"Hey, you want to go outside for a minute?" Adrian asked.

"Sure" I replied, we headed outside where the wind blew a gentle breeze in my hair.

"Listen I-"but before I could finish my sentence Adrian threw me up against the wall and kissed me. His lips felt warm and soft against mine, but he was fierce and passionate, his hands were on my waist lighting fires when they moved around to my back I melted into his touch and felt my body relax. After a while we both pulled back breathing heavily as our heads knocked together, I looked to my right and saw alchemists staring at me with wide eyes.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was mainly focusing on Sydney and Adrian but there will be more of the other characters in the next chapter hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been quite busy anyway this is the second to last chapter, so thank you to all of you who have reviewed I've loved reading your comments also check out my other fanfiction Sydney the vampire slayer anyway on with the chapter.**

The alchemists stared at me eyes wide and red faced, I immediately pulled away from Adrian what were they doing here I didn't know and I didn't want to know, they just stared at Adrian and I open mouthed.

"Listen, can I talk to you a little later I have to go" I said to Adrian, but before I could move he caught my arm.

"Sydney wait, I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel a connection and don't say you don't feel it to because I know you do your funny, intelligent and have an aura that shines brighter than the sun so can you at least give me a chance?" he asked, I could see the pleading look in his eyes, and had to turn away as tears threatened to spill I couldn't deny the connection we had but right now with the alchemists watching I didn't know what to do.

"I have to go I'll talk to you later" I said, his grip immediately loosened on my arm and he walked away as I blinked away the tears from my eyes, I rolled my shoulders back put my chin up and went to face the alchemists.

"Sydney, what on _earth _do you think you're doing?" Donna Stanton looked at me wide eyed.

"It's nice to see you too Stanton" I replied.

"You maybe be a lot of things but you are not a blood whore" the last two words were barely above a whisper and I looked at her shocked and taken aback by what she thought this was, Adrian and I were so much more than that.

"That is not what it is!" I said, I wasn't yelling, but I knew my voice was louder than it needed to be.

"That's sure as hell not what it looked like" the other alchemist, Ian I think his name was stared at me with look of shear disgust.

"You don't know anything about me, and I am so glad I never became one of you." I said and stormed off, now I could nothing to hide the tears as they streamed down my face. I walked fast even though I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years, I wanted nothing to do with the alchemists and I didn't want to see them ever again-

"Wow watch it, oh hey Sydney back from your date already" Josh said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh no I-"

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked, his face filled with concern as he noticed the tears that poured down from my eyes.

"It's nothing it's… Adrian" I confessed.

"What is it?" he asked, his expression softening.

"I don't think I can go out with him, I mean we have this really strong connection but I just can't it's the alchemists and I know I'm not one of them but I can't help it I just know I can't I mean he's a vampire and it would be wrong…" I trailed off, I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it I had so many strong and mixed feelings I couldn't tell which one was the strongest.

"Listen, remember when I told you about my brother dying in a car crash" he shivered at the memory, and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I remembered all the pain he had been through and here I was complaining about boy trouble.

"Josh that wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it" I said, trying to reassure him.

"No listen, if I could go back in time and change everything that happened that day I would, but I can't and I regret that every single day of my life here you have a chance to fall in love, date and have fun and yet you're running away from it because of what some assholes say and the fact that you're scared of being judged" he was right and I knew it.

"I guess, but you didn't see the way they looked at me" I told him, I knew I sounded childish but I couldn't help it my feelings were all over the place.

"Sydney, why do you care what people think of you if you don't like them?" I knew he was right but I needed some time to calm down.

"Alright, just give me a minute to think this over" I told him and walked back to my room.

"Take all the time you need" he called to me.

What was wrong with me Josh was right, I was obsessing over what people thought of me and these were people I didn't even like why should I care what they think, I mean I shouldn't but it's easier said than done. I wanted to be with Adrian and he was right, I had felt a connection between us and I wanted to date him and see where it went but I didn't know if it would work. What if it didn't? What if it did? What if… life is full of what if's but you'll never know what will happen unless you take a risk and do what you want and not let your decisions be ruled by other people's judgement. In that moment I knew exactly what _I _wanted to do.

I walked out of the room and down to the room where I had met Sonya but as soon as I opened the door I saw Rose with suitcases surrounding her.

"Oh, hi Rose what's going on?" I asked.

"We came up with a plan to keep Jill safe we're going to Palm Springs to investigate spirit and Jill can go to school, Adrian's applied for an art college so it all seems to be planned out" she told me, and there was only one thing I needed to know.

"When does the flight leave?" I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"In about half an hour."

**A/N: So what did you think slight cliff hanger, also does anyone else think it sounds a little like the last episode of friends anyway review and I hope you like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi so I'm really sad right now this is my last chapter to my first ever fan fiction, I really hope you all like it and thank you so much for all your reviews and to the people who have followed me from the beginning. This fanfiction maybe coming to an end you can always check out my other one called Sydney the vampire slayer anyway I hope you like my final chapter.**

I explained everything that had happened between Adrian and me to Rose, who was still in shock by it all but had still agreed to drive me, Sapphire and Lily to the airport who had insisted they'd come.

"So let me get this straight, you and Adrian actually kissed?" Rose asked eyes still bugging out of her head.

"Yes Rose we kissed, and I don't know what it is but there is definitely a connection between us and listen I can't explain it but I hope you understand that this isn't just a fling, I think I really like Adrian" she was still looking at me like she'd seen a ghost.

"I can't believe it this is so exciting, and listen Sydney I'm your friend and all and I'm pleased for you but what will you do when you get to the airport and what will you say" that was the question that had been on my mind ever since I'd told Rose everything, I watched as we past house after house to get the airport and prepared for the worst.

"I was hoping I could go over to Palm Springs, I mean I would love to go to College and everything and it would mean I would get to know Adrian and the gang better" I held my breath, and looked at my friends who's expressions were unreadable.

"So you're deserting us?" I looked at her shocked and felt tears well up in my eyes, I hadn't meant to hurt them and didn't intend on deserting them at all.

"What no I love you guys, I would never do that I just feel that this is the right thing to do and I need to be in a situation where I don't see alchemists not that I ever was in that situation with you guys, but…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say, when Lily and Sapphire both smiled at me.

"Sydney you are so easy to wind up, we're kidding you do what you have to do, besides it'll be good for you to get out and see the world as long as you keep in touch with us" I let out a sigh of relief knowing that they were ok with this and that I was finally going to be able to go to college and study architecture but of course I would keep in touch with my friends, they had of course saved my life.

"Rose can you step on it the plane leaves in like half an hour and we need to get there before they board" Lily said.

"I'm going as fast as I can, unless of course you want me to break the speed limit and for us to get pulled over by a cop then we will definitely not make it to the airport" Rose replied, sticking to her guns.

As soon as we arrived at the airport I jumped out of the car, I didn't know what I was going to do or say to make Adrian stay but I just knew I had to do something. We all rushed into the airport, but they were no-where to be seen.

"They must be somewhere let's split up and search" Sapphire said, and we did just that I don't know how long we were looking but I'd take a guess as to about an hour. The plane must've left by now and I was beginning to lose hope; what if the plane had already left? What would happen then? I needed to know what my life would've been like if I had chosen to go with Adrian. But right now I was pretty sure that my hopes of that life were shattered, Adrian was gone. I went into a small café and dropped into a seat, feeling tears springing to my eyes why had I let the alchemists get to me so much-

"Sydney there you are we've been looking for you everywhere!" Rose ran up to me a huge smile on her face but she was extremely frantic.

"Rose what are doing?" I asked.

"Sydney I found Adrian, his plane got delayed we still have time but we need to hurry. Rose and I rushed to the departure lounge where I saw Adrian standing with the rest of the gang; now I'm not a loud person so I'm not exactly proud of what I did next.

"Adrian!" I screamed, this not only caused him to turn around, but the rest of the gang did too and pretty much the whole airport; swallowing my pride I walked up to him head held high.

"Sage what the-"I cut him off before he could protest.

"Listen Adrian before you say anything, I'm sorry I walked away from you I shouldn't let others influence my decisions by their judgement so can I come with you I mean I could attend Carlton College and study architecture and help with spirit experiments. Before you say anything this may not work out but it might work out and the thing is we won't know unless we try so what do you say?" My heart was hammering in my chest, my cheeks flushed and I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess Adrian's face conveyed a thousand emotions in a matter of seconds. Until I saw a smile not a smirk but I real smile appear on his face, and then he leant down and kissed me, I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as a million volts of electricity ran through my body, his hands came around my waist and all too soon he pulled away.

"We better get going the plane will be leaving soon," I smiled and hurriedly grabbed my bags from the car and said my goodbye's to everyone promising to keep in touch, as I boarded the plane with Adrian we walked hand in hand to our seats and sat down. I sat down next to Adrian with Jill, Eddie and Angeline behind us; this was the beginning to the rest of my life.

**A/N: There you have it the finale, so what did you think and sorry for the late update but I hate having to finish a story I get really sad. But check out my other fanfiction Sydney the Vampire Slayer that won't be finishing anytime soon as it is just starting to hot up. I would also like to thank all of you who have been reading this from the very beginning and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
